Jekaterina Karnstein
"The first thing that comes to mind if you look at a member of the Lamia family: What do they need their tail for? The organs to ensure the body's operating, as well as those needed for reproduction fit perfectly in the upper "human" part. Therefore, we must ask ourself the question, what purpose the tail serves. After an autopsy I recently executed, I noticed that the tail contains secondary organs, which might serve as a backup system if the body is severly damaged. The specimen was pubescent, and had five (5) unfertilized eggs stored in his uterus. If one combines this with the presence of the secondary organs, and the immense weight of the body, it is no wonder that the Lamia family is infamous for their endless lust. Assuming that all eggs are to be fertilized simultaneously, simply to increase the chance of success, repeated intercourse is necessary if not essential. The evolution of the Lamia has formed them to excellent stealth hunters, and the tail allows them to move silently, as well as effectively constrict their prey's body. The large surface is suited for heating up fast, since their semi-reptilian nature makes it necessary to keep their body temperature high. Since the transformation of all Mamono into "Manhunters", this also has an beneficial, altough unintentional, side-effect. It is much more efficient for them to absorb heat just by coiling around their husbands. This explains why many Lamias state that they like to "cuddle" with their husbands" -Notes found in Jekaterinas belongings- Personality * Crude, direct, brash * Curious, inquisitive, greedy for knowledge Despite her, even for a Vampire, noble lineage, her behaviour and mannerism is nothing like it would be expected. She shows little concern if she talks to humans or Mamono, maybe because she spent little time among her kin. Due to her profession as a scientist, she is very well aware of the fact that there is always more to learn. In fact, Kat seems to greatly appreciate this fact, does it not allow her to continue her everlasting pursuit. Tending to be direct and honest, she wants to get results fast, and can't stand figdeting or excuses in any kind of way. Due to the immense speed with which her mind works, it's sometimes hard to comprehend how she reaches her conclusions, and her impatience with people slow in understanding does not contribute to improve that kind of fact. As much as she detests the sly and scheming nature of her families' way of handling their matters, she loves everyone of them without exception. Altough their relation is tense, Kat would never deny them thier support, likewise they won't either. It's also not unusual that she thinks aloud. Abilities Vampire * Bird Swarm: Unlike her sisters, Jekaterina does not transform into bats, but into a swarm of birds. The birds resemble eagels in appearance and ravens ins size, with their head being of a dark red and the rest of their body being of a dark, reddish brown. * Ethovision: Unlike Valeria, Jekaterina does not possess full telepathy, but rather the ability to receive strong feelings, images or dreams from people around her. Depending on how close the person is to her and how strong the feelings are, the visions vary in how clear they are. Normal * Surgeon * Alchemist * Falconer Combat * Fu Jow Pai/Tiger Claw Kung Fu: A martial art from the mist continent that features ripping, tearing, clawing and grasping. It's perfectly suited to work with her naturally sharp nails and strong fingers. Acquaintances Family * Albert Karnstein * Esmeralda Karnstein * Rosaria Karnstein * Leticia Karnstein * Valeria Karnstein * Hanns Karnstein Love * Sang Servants * Claudia Keppler Others * Knoll * Lune * Sidas * Neith Al-Hotep * Liza * Parcifal Ornwald * Maka Bio As the second oldest sister, she normally would have been Rosa's right hand, but instead, she decided to travel the world. Gifted with an truly extraordinary intellect, her interest was set on medicine and biology. Eager to foster her daughter, her parents emplyed various tutors, which fed her book after book about medicine, biology, chemistry and everything else she needed to know in order to understand how the body operates. Having pushed her teachers to their limits soon, she deciced gain some practical experience. Leaving the safe estate of the family, she started a journey across the world, visiting hospitals, universities, temples and every place that was promising to satisfy her curiosity. Naturally, she used various opportunities to train her own body along the way, making her capable of more than just defending herself. Within the centuries of constant journey, she only returned home twice, which was when her younger sisters were born. Category:Characters Category:Karnstein Family